Forbidden
by T.E.D.S
Summary: She is almost an auror. He is a Death Eater. Their love is forbidden. Can they still be happy? LuciusxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is OC-centric, but it's not an alternative. Written as a sidestory to my main fanfic in Polish, can be read separately (I wouldn't be translating it if it couldn't)._

It seemed a normal late spring day. I wasn't busy with anything, apart of some training.

I've always dreamt of becoming an auror. And this meant a lot of training. Shield Charm was one of my favourite, so I made my brother train with me in our garden behind the manor. Our father put us into a protection sphere so that we wouldn't destroy anything, as happened before, but it also made it impossible for any of us to escape. And so, we fought. Gone were the days when any of us could mistake Sectumsempra and Rictumsempra, but we couldn't avoid minor injuries. Not that we cared a lot about it. Our mother was a skilled healer, after all.  
Our little training gave us both a few bruises and cuts when suddenly, with a loud THUD, someone fell out of nowhere. I could easily recognize a blind Apparation, so I blocked Radek's spell and gave him a sign of "end of training". Radek nodded and we both aimed our wands at the sphere to put it down. Then I dashed to the fallen young man. He was wearing a cloak like nothing that I've ever seen here in Poland, and a mask on his face. He was unconscious, but I was sure that he wasn't Apparated here - he did it by himself. And he was bleeding.  
I had to undress him to examine his wounds. As I was taking off his cloak, I told Radek to go get mum. I tore the man's robes apart and recognized he was hit with at least one Sectumsempra, and some other harming spells. On his left forearm, I noticed the Dark Mark. It seemed that either he could Apparate for such a long distance, or Death Eaters spread to France or Germany. I closed most of wounds before my mum came. First thing she did was checking if he wasn't cursed with Decay Curse or Infected Wounds Curse. Then, she took away all the curses he was under and closed the rest of his wounds. The man was so pale that I was sure he'd lost lots of blood.

'What will we do with him?' my mum asked. 'He's a Death Eater. I know. And you are going to be an auror. But as a healer, I can't just let him die...'

'Mum, if I wanted to leave him for dead, I wouldn't call for you...' I sighed. Mum nodded and she levitated the young Death Eater to our rough-and-ready infirmary room. I decided to stay with him until he'd wake up. My first reason was to interrogate him - to know where the hell he came from. I gazed at him. He was handsome, with his pale skin, nicely shaped face and long, fair hair. I stroked his hair. It was soft and sleek. I couldn't help smiling. If every Death Eater was this handsome, there would be so few female enemies of them... and so many women would gladly accept the Mark. Not that I would be one of them. I was already after two auror's test and going to take the third the following year. I wasn't going to make friends with this Death Eater. Only interrogate him, I told myself, and send him home as he couldn't have done anything wrong here and we couldn't punish anyone for just being a Death Eater. I looked at the little table next to our infirmary bed. Many of the aurors living nearby own Portkeys leading right to our garden, in case they needed medical help immediately. Normally, there would be only a Healing Sleep Potion and one of many potions mum used on patients who lost too much blood. This time, there was also a little vial of a clear potion. It had to be Veritaserum. I smiled to myself. My mum was always so predicting. She would give me tools, even if she knew I wouldn't need them. I used more Legillimency than truth potions.

I was waiting for about two hours, busying myself with crosswords, until the Death Eater woke up. I quickly cast the Language Spell on him. I was never into foreign languages. I waited for a while - it wasn't long, but I wanted the Death Eater to look around. I came up to him when he was trying to sit up.

'Do not move too much' I said strongly. 'You will open your wounds again if you do.'

I looked into his eyes, smiling gently. I wanted him to feel safe so that he wouldn't use Occlumency. He smiled back to me, quite weakly.

'Who... are... you?' he asked with difficulty. I sighed, as it seemed questioning had to wait. I stroked his cheek gently. He didn't cringe for my touch. It seemed to please him.

'My name is Agnieszka Antkowiak' I said calmly. 'You are in my parents' house. You Apparated right to our garden, badly hurt. Drink this' I poured him a dose of Blood-Replenishing Potion. 'You lost a lot of blood. This will help you.'

The Death Eater gladly accepted the potion, but seemed quite confused as I helped him to drink it. He didn't expect any care? I was glad I didn't tell him I was almost an auror. He would panic. '

Do you want the Healing Sleep Potion now?' I asked.

'No' he said quietly. I nodded.

'Are you hungry?'

'No.'

I knew I shouldn't interrogate him yet, but I wanted to ask him one question he was definitely capable of answering.

'What's your name?'

'Lucius' the Death Eater said. 'Lucius Malfoy.'

_That's it for today, next chapter coming soon (it's all written and translated already). Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_He is a Death Eater_, I repeated to myself, _He is a Death Eater and I'll be an auror. Aurors don't fall in love with Death Eaters. If they do, they die. He is a Death Eater. He is a Death Eater. He is a Death Eater..._

Not that it helped a lot. Hell this Lucius was bloody handsome. Far more than this young Opaliński my parents wanted me to marry. Yes, a "good pure-blood marriage" was something that my whole family wanted for - and from - me. And what if I didn't want to marry the man they chose for me? What if I didn't want to marry _anyone_?

Not that it would help me anyhow. It's a tradition, blah, blah, blah, auntie chose you a good husband, blah, blah, blah, be a nice girl.

Do I look like one?

I came back to our infirmary. Lucius - no, no, _not_ Lucius, _Malfoy_ - looked a little better. I decided not to wait with asking. And to try my best not to freak him out. I sat down beside his bed. He looked at me as if he was expecting me to attack him within seconds.

'Lucius Malfoy' I said, trying to sound nice. 'Why did you Apparate right to my family's garden?'

Lucius... no, no, MALFOY... gave me a puzzled look.

'I... wasn't planning... I'm sorry...' he murmured.

'Okay. Where did you Apparate from?'

'Uh... England is enough?'

'Yes. How the hell you made such a long way? Was it a blind Apparation?'

'It was... but I don't know... where am I?'

He smiled to me weakly, and I smiled to him back.

'Poland is enough?'

'Oh Merlin's pants...' Malfoy sighed. 'How am I to Apparate back home?'

'Well, not at all for now' I said strongly. 'My mother will not let you leave until you're completely healthy. She is a healer, and takes her pride in it...'

'Wait...' Malfoy frowned. 'You told me your name, but... miss Antkowiak...?'

'Yes' I nodded. 'Agnieszka Antkowiak.'

'I've heard about your family' he smiled wider. 'That sons of it choose pure-blood yet not very wealthy women for their wives and that daughters of it usually become...' suddenly his face paled even more and he finished with horror, '...aurors.'

I nodded.

'Even more' I said. 'If young miss Antkowiak doesn't attempt to become an auror, she gets disowned. Very fond of tradition, this family of mine.'

'And... and you're not disowned' Malfoy whispered. I couldn't help smiling. I shook my head.

'I am not.'

'Then... you're an auror.'

'No...' I licked my lips. 'Not yet. And you're a Death Eater.'

Malfoy shook in fear.

'Are you going to... kill me?'

Well, this was not what I would ever expect from a Death Eater. Death Eaters should be brave, fearless! Not mentioning that they should use some logic.

'No, you are completely safe here. Would I save you if I wanted to kill you then? When you heal completely, you'll go home. Maybe in other countries it is acceptable to kill someone just for wearing the Dark Mark, but here _neminem captivabimus_ works. Plus, I don't know you've done anything wrong here.'

Malfoy sighed with a clear relief.

**Lucius' POV**

_She is almost an auror_, I repeated to myself. _She is almost an auror and I'm a Death Eater. Death Eaters don't fall in love with aurors. If they do, they die. She is almost an auror. She is almost an auror. She is almost an auror..._

Not that it helped a lot. Hell this Agnieszka was bloody beautiful. Far more than this young Black girl my parents wanted me to marry...

_Just in case you didn't know, "neminem captivabimus" means "we won't imprison anyone (without court's sentence)". Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

My mother was called to her duty to hospital, so I was the one to look after Lucius. Yes, I call him Lucius now. When we're not talking about blood purity (well, we both do believe pure-bloods are better, but have different views of the role of the others), aurors and Death Eaters, he is a very nice man. We talked a lot and I thought he was not only more handsome, but also smarter and nicer than young Opaliński. I was thinking over it when suddenly my father patted my shoulder.

'Well, he must be a pure-blood if he's a Death Eater' he said loudly. 'And I don't want my auror daughter to marry a Death Eater.'

'Father, I'm not going to marry him' I stated.

'Good. And do not neglect your daily training for this guy.'

'I do not.'

'Good then' my father patted me again. And he left, probably to see his sister and ask her if she'd found any good girl for my brother. I sighed. Tradition! I was sick with this goddamn tradition. Crisis? Maybe. I wanted to be an auror, but not one my father wanted me to be. Not a traditional, state auror. I was too young to be like this; I wanted to start with being an "occasional auror", which means no more, but also no less, than a bounty hunter. And friendship with a Death Eater wouldn't be anything wrong…

Friendship? Oh my… No, friendship wasn't what I wanted with Lucius, but how to tell him that? Whenever he reminded himself of my training, he would scream in fear, even though I would assure him all the time that he was perfectly safe, as there was no reward for his head. I'm not a volunteer.

**Lucius' POV**

Seemed aurors work differently in Poland than in England, if I can trust this Agnieszka. She is really nice, not so arrogant like the Black girls, and all her beauty is natural. I really appreciate this. Even though her hair is in constant mess – I once saw one of the Black girl's hair like this, but then she tamed it – it looks beautiful. So… wild. Oh yes, I love wild hair. My father says I'll grow out of this like he and that I'll appreciate non-natural beauty. Sincerely, I doubt. But my father also said he doubted when he was 23.

She let me sit up lately. I pretended to be in worse condition than I really was, as I knew she would make me leave if she knew I was all right. I also saw that other members of her family are much colder towards me, and they even started being so towards Agnieszka. I knew it was because of me… because of us.

I didn't dine with the Antkowiaks; Agnieszka would always came to me, and a house elf brought us meals. I was so happy to dine with her. One day, when she told me that her mother - healer - could come back any day, I just couldn't resist my sudden urge to steal a kiss from Agnieszka's lips.

_Please review._


End file.
